Let's Play A Game
by LilmissChrissy
Summary: Bart can't keep his hands off of Tim. Tim proposes playing a game to fix that. Warning: Slightly suggestive context. VERY FLUFFAY! Not beta'd. -ONESHOT- REWRITTEN. Rating changed to M just to be safe...I know, fluff? Rated m?
1. Let's Play A Game

AN:  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters or the fandom they're from. (Young Justice/Young Justice Invasion) If I did Hummingbird & Birdflash would be cannon.  
Warning: Slightly suggestive context. VERY FLUFFAY!  
Hi guys! Um, I **didn't** include the NSFW ending so I wasn't sure what rating this would be, so T just to be safe. I am free to any criticisms you may have, so please let me know, it could help me a lot. Thank you!  
Credit: I posted this fic after reading a post from imagineyourotp. (tumblr)

Imagine your OTP playing a game in which they kiss without touching each other, who ever touches the other first and the other person gets to do what ever they want with them.

* * *

*Bart's P.O.V.*

Bart's body buzzed lightly. His arms were straight in front of him, with his hands resting on his knees, and his lips locked with the one and only; Boy Wonder's. His hands were clawing at his costume, but he had to resist. He couldn't touch Tim. Why?

-Flashback-  
_"Bart.."  
"Hmm?" Bart moved his hands down Tim's front.  
Tim sighs. "Bart...Can you keep your hands off for a second?...I'm trying to work."  
"But __**Tim**__..!" he whines.  
"Alright, let's play a game, Bart."  
"A game? What kinda game, Tim?"  
"...We can kiss,** as much as you want**, but..if you touch me, you lose and __**have **__to leave me __**alone **__to do my work. If you win, we can do __**whatever you want**__. Deal?"  
If he won, Tim would back away from his work, and spend some time with Bart.  
"Deal," he nodded frantically.  
_-End Flashback-

Right, he had to win. He moans as Tim sucks on his tongue. _"Tim...Tim," _he moans between kisses. He could feel Tim smirk as his ears turned red from the obscene noises of moaning that filled the room_._ _"Tim...Timtimtimtim.." _He finally couldn't take it anymore. Bart took Tim's wrists in his hand and pinned them above his head as he gently pushed him down onto the bed.

* * *

*Tim's P.O.V.*  
"Bart," He laughs as the speedster kisses him again. "Bart, I won, remember?" Tim smiles when Bart frowns and backs off of him. "Okay, okay. C'mere," Tim says as he wraps his arms around the speedster and pulls him on top of himself; locking their lips again.


	2. Let's Play A Game (REWRITE)

A/N: Hey guys. I wasn't really satisfied with how this oneshot was written so I rewrote it. I also want to ask a question...I've had a few ideas for more oneshots and they center around Bart and Tim playing 'games' like this. So, what would you guys think of me turning this into a series of oneshots? If you would like that, please review and tell me. Thanks guys! ^^

* * *

Bart's body buzzed, soft vibrations running through him. His fingers tapped impatiently to a rhythm on his knees. Tim nipped gently at his lips, making Bart keen in excitement. His fingers had begun clawing at his costume while his knees dug into the mattress, but he had to resist. He couldn't touch Tim, or he would lose.

_-flashback-_  
_Bart wrapped his arms around Tim, burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. He gently kissed his way up the other boy's neck. He could hear the faint sound of Tim's fingers-which had been tapping away at his keyboard- slowing._

_"Bart..."_

_"Hmmm?"_

_Tap-tap. Tappity-tap. Tap-tap-tap._

_With his hands sliding south-ward, Bart dragged his teeth gently across the junction where Tim's neck and shoulder met._

_Tap-tap. Tap. Tap. Tap..._

_He bit down just as Tim let out a heavy sigh._

_"Bart..could you keep to yourself for a while? I need to finish inputting these files into the computer," Tim said as he picked up another folder and flipped through the pages._

_"But Tim!" Bart whined into his ear. "Sorry," he mumbled when the other boy flinched at the volume of his voice._

_"Its alright," Tim replied, fingers tapping on the edge of his laptop. "How about...we play a game?"_

_Bart let his chin rest on his shoulder as he replied. "What kind of game?"_

_"Um...a betting game. Here's the rules, we can kiss- as much as you want- but if you touch me, you lose. If you lose, you have to leave me alone to finish my work, but if you win...we can do **whatever you want**. Deal?"_

_Bart thought it over, weighing the pros and cons in his head. "Deal."_

_-end flashback-_

Bart let out a low groan as Tim nipped softly at his lip. He could feel him smirk into their kiss, that evil bat.

_"Tim..."_ Tim swirled his tongue around Bart's. _"Tim...Timtimtimtim.."_ He finally couldn't take it anymore. Bart took Tim's wrists in his hand and pinned them above his head as he gently pushed him down onto the bed. He locked their lips again, muffling the sound of Tim laughing.

"Bart-..." _Kiss._ "Bart, I.." _Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss._ Tim turned his head, breaking their kiss with a smile. "Bart, I won remember?" Bart pouted and backed off of him, which only made Tim laugh again. "Okay, okay. C'mere," he heard Tim say. Glancing up, he noticed Tim was motioning for him to move forward. He felt his boyfriend's arms loop around his neck and pull him down until he was laying on top of Tim, who was laying flat on the bed.

"Tim?"

"Hmm?"

"What about work?"

"It can wait," Tim replied as he locked their lips again for another long, sweet kiss.


End file.
